Did You Do This? No, You Did It!
Did You Do This? No, You Did It! is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Fargo, as well as the seventeenth episode overall. It premiered on November 23, 2015. Description Lou and Hank investigate in Fargo, The King of Breakfast visits Betsy and Molly, Floyd is summoned away and Bear questions a family member's loyalty. Plot The turf war continues as Bear and Ricky G (sent from the crime syndicate in Buffalo to help the Gerhardt clan) posing as window washers gun down a KC mafia associate and his clients in a high rise office building. Elsewhere, Gale Kitchen fatally strangulates a Gerhardt clan member. Meanwhile, Floyd and her family bury her husband Otto who was shot to death during the raid on their compound led by Mike and his KC gunmen. Next to Otto's grave is Rye's and Simone throws his belt buckle down into it. Ben and Lou show up and arrest Floyd in connection to the shootout in the woods that killed Joe Bulo and Wayne Kitchen among others. Hank and Gibson question Floyd. To help stop the turf war they ask her for information on the KC mafia. Simone goes to see Mike at his hotel. Mike is talking on the phone to one of his KC superiors. He asks them to give him two weeks to clear up this Gerhardt mess and the man gives him just two days before he sends The Undertaker. Simone yells at Mike for killing Otto and not her dad Dodd as she requested. Lou and Ben show up. Lou instructs Ben to escort Simone to safety out of the hotel room. In the elevator, she knees Ben in the groin and flees. Outside Bear and Ricky show up. Bear instructs Ricky to drive Simone's car back while Simone goes with Bear. Back at the hotel room Lou suggests Mike and his gang leave town. Betsy comes home to find Lou had asked Karl and Sonny to stay with her till he gets home. Bear drives Simone out into the secluded woods. As they walk through the trees he accuses her of sleeping with the enemy. She pleads for her life but he shoots her dead. Hank and Gibson convince Floyd to help them out dealing with the KC mafia and with that she is released. Hank receives a police report about an Indian (Hanzee) shooting two police officers in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Betsy goes to her Dad's (Hank) to feed his cats. In his study, she finds the walls covered with numerous hand drawn pictographs. The Undertaker with two Asian associates show up at Mike's hotel. As he walks toward them for a handshake he pulls out his gun and shoots The Undertaker and one of his associates while Gale kills the other one. The phone rings and it is Ed. He tells him it is his lucky day because he has Dodd. Cast Main cast *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist (credit only) *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson Recurring cast *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Nick Offerman as Karl Weathers *Keir O'Donnell as Ben Schmidt *Terry Kinney as Gibson *Ryan O'Nan as Ricky G *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt Co-starring *Adam Arkin as Hamish Broker *Brad Mann as Gale Kitchen *Raven Stewart as Molly Solverson *Emily Haine as Noreen Vanderslice *Daniel Beirne as Sonny Greer *Rob de Leeuw as Mickey Grout *James Downing as Joey Seymour *Jake T. Roberts as Roost Bolton *Benjamin Wilkinson as Mr. Washington *Markus Parillo as The Undertaker Deaths *Mr. Washington *Joey Seymour *Roost Bolton *Mickey Grout *Simone Gerhardt *The Undertaker *Several unnamed Kansas City Mafia members *Several unnamed Gerhardt syndicate members Trivia *This is the first episode of the series where not all of the main characters appear. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes